


When everything come crashing down

by gleek_runner



Series: Mission V.A.L.E.N.T.I.N.E [14]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Rachel comforts her, The aftermath of Finn finding out about Quinn's pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 08:59:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9714377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleek_runner/pseuds/gleek_runner
Summary: "Please don't cry"





	

"Please don't cry"

"I can't"she cried burrying her face in her palms.This couldn't be happening,she couldn't do it.All these dreams she had were going to die.

She was too young.

"Everything will be okay"Rachel tried to comfort her"I know it doesn't look like that at the moment but,everything happens for a reason"

"I don't want to be a mum"

"I know"Rachel whispered"but Puck we'll help you.All of us will help you"

"I'm sure everyone will want to help the slut that cheated on her boyfriend with his best friend and got knocked up"Quinn mumbled bitterly.Rachel's smile suddenly dropped.

Was that how Quinn pictured herself?

This was depressing even for someone like her.

No one deserved such pain.

"My parents kicked me out"she continued"and Finn hates my guts"

"He's just mad but he'll come around.You don't have to worry"

"What am I going to do?"

"I don't know but I believe you'll figure it out"Rachel smiled warmly and took the older girl's hand"eventually you will"

Quinn simply nodded.

"When this is over and I'm more calm,I will continue hating you"it was a rough thing to say but Quinn wanted to make her position clear.Rachel and her wouldn't suddenly become besties.

She was just in a bad place right now.

"I'm okay with that"she said hugging the blonde girl.Quinn let herself relax and lay down on Rachel's chest.

She was just in a bad place right now.

Tomorrow she would hate her.

(She wouldn't)


End file.
